Fireflies
by whitemokona234
Summary: songfic for style! don't like don't read!


Hello again! I'm writing a song-fic now!

Style; StanxKyle

Hope you enjoy!

Fireflies

"Stan where are you taking me?" Kyle asked as they past by Starks Pond. Stan had come over 20 minutes ago, saying he had a surprise for him.

"You'll see. I found this place a few days ago and I want to show it to you. Trust me you're gonna love it." Stan said happily.

He led Kyle further into the forest to a small empty area near a lake that he didn't recognize. "What's so great about this place again?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Wait for it…"Stan said looking in the sky. And sure enough, the prettiest thing Kyle's ever seen appeared before him: fireflies.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If 10 million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

Kyle stood, staring at the beautiful sight. Blinking lights of the fireflies that seemed to make he small field grow. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. 'So…' He couldn't describe it.

Stan watched as his boyfriend looked up at the spectacular sight. "Do you like it?" he asked. Kyle didn't answer, dazed by the fireflies' light. 'I'll take that as a yes' he thought to himself, amused.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That the earth turns slow-ly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

"Stan?" Kyle said, awaking from his daze.

Stan smiled. "Yes?" he asked.

"How did you find this place? I thought South Park was made up of idiots and disaster." Kyle said truthfully.

"Well Kyle, there can be some good out of the bad." Stan said.

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From 10 thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is hanging by a thread_

Stan took Kyle's hand and bowed respectfully. "Care to dance?" he said in a French accent.

Kyle giggled. "Delighted." He replied. Their fingers intertwined as they danced in slow circles, embracing each other. The fireflies seemed to flit around in a circle, dancing with them in the air. "Stan. This is so beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me."

Stan smiled heartwarmingly. "No problem, my love."

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That the earth turns slow-ly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

Kyle laid his head on Stan's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt so calm. So happy. Like the world stopped being terrible if only for a few minutes to make this moment for the two of them. "I love you…" he said.

"I love you too."

_Leave my door open just a crack (please take me away from here)_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac (please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep (please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Kyle lifted his head and gazed into the eye of the one he loved most. He leaned in slowly. Stan met him the rest of the way and kissed him sweetly. Kyle had the feeling of complete bliss and happiness all over again. He felt totally safe in the bigger boy's arms, kissing him made him feel even better. He had that unfamiliar feeling you get when you've the most perfect day ever and you couldn't sleep because you didn't want it to end. Yeah. That feeling.

_To 10 million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep 'em in a jar_

As the two lovebirds broke away for air, they noticed the fireflies taking their leave. Kyle watched them, teary-eyed, as they returned to the lake. He turned to Stan, who held a jar in his hand. Inside it were a few fireflies. "Stan? When did you…" he started to say.

"I got them yesterday. I thought I'd keep them just in case you liked the firefly-show." Stan handed the jar to Kyle, who took it cautiously. "But you know… fireflies can't stay in a closed off spaces." Kyle looked back to Stan.

"You're gonna let me let them go?" he asked.

"If you want to." Kyle looked at the jar of glowing fireflies. Hesitantly, he took the jar off the lid and watched them fly into the sky. He felt the tears come to his eyes again. But they soon went away as Stan kissed him again.

"Don't worry Kyle. I'll take you back here as many times as you wish."

"Really?"

"Really." He walked Kyle home before the town woke up to the beautiful Saturday morning that was easing over the dark navy blue mountains. Kyle went in his house and laid down in his bed.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slow-ly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems (2x)_

Kyle laid in his bed and dozed off thinking of what a wonderful boyfriend he had.

_(whispering) I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slow-ly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

END


End file.
